User talk:A Nobody
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bilateral Relations Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley :Thanks for the welcome! Best, --A Nobody 06:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Editor A Nobody! What a delight to discover this site and even more so to see its founded by someone with such exceptional scholarly and people friendly values as yourself! With your permission I'll likely be spending some time contributing here in the near future. FeydHuxtable 16:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply, but my hound passed away on Thursday. Anyway, yes, you are welcome here. Please also invite Dream Focus and Richard Arthur Norton from Wikipedia if you have the chance. If you would like to help with importing, I can also make you and them admins, too. Best, --A Nobody 20:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry to hear about your hound. I hope you know nothing is every truly lost, "the ruines of time make mansions in eternity". I see Richard is already here, and Ive emailed dream. Hope youve emailed ikip, I dont think i have a working email for him. PS, is there some way to auto indent replies on wikia? Manually indenting doesnt seem to work. FeydHuxtable 10:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I am still pretty out of it. I am trying to avoid email so that nothing from Wikipedia is still coming my way. If you want, you, Richard, and Dream are welcome to be admins here so that you can help import anything that has to do with bilateral relations, i.e. the x-y relations articles and even ones about two country conflicts as well as ambassadors. Best, --A Nobody 18:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, will let you know if i feel ready for being an admin. I just tried to create a Groubani style user box for Brazil Japan but the template code is a bit complex! If youre able to create the template I will be happy to create and upload the images. No hurry if you still feel out of it of course, your good health comes first! FeydHuxtable 16:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sadly, I am not proficient in making templates. Best, --A Nobody 14:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC)